


Apology

by Roses and Rum (fawnspotsam)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Candles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/Roses%20and%20Rum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is upset when he caught Jack with John Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> As odd as it may seem because of the summary, this is sweet janto fluff <3

Ianto laid across his living room couch in his flat, covering his eyes under the crease of his elbow. The lights were off and the room was dimly lit by a small scented candle Ianto had lit for a bit of aromatherapy; vanilla was always a soothing smell for him.  
Ianto could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his temples and his cheeks burning. He never thought Jack would have this kind of effect on him. He thought he would be fine with Jack's flirting and sexual nature; it was who Jack was, he couldn't change him. He thought he had gone past it. But, tonight he couldn't handle it.  
John Hart had come back to whisk Jack away and Jack had slept with him. Ianto understood the odd one-night stand, no strings attached but, Jack had a relationship with John before --it was different.  
When Ianto had found them in Jack's bunk after hours, he had run off after his eyes had locked with Jack's in silence. Ianto was shocked about the silence; Jack didn't say anything. Not that he could say anything to make the situation better, but, he could have tried.  
Ianto came back to reality, taking a long deep breathe of vanilla, trying to calm himself. He had lost all concept of time, to him it could have been hours or minutes that passed between then and getting back to his apartment, where he laid in silence.  
Ianto was at peace for a few seconds, free of thought for the first time in a long time, before a knock came at the door. Ianto groaned and opened his eyes, turning his head toward the dark corridor. He stared for a minute and then the knock came again.  
Ianto slowly stood up and, in a strangely tense saunter, made his way to the door. His hand made its way to the lock, then the doorknob.  
He opened his door widely with a low creak. In front of his feet, Captain Jack Harkness, the most charismatic, charming, and beautiful man in probably the whole universe, knelt. At the sound of the creak, his shameful hanging head popped up, looking up sinfully at his lovers eyes. If he had the right to call Ianto his lover anymore, he didn't know.  
Ianto looked down at Jack, examining his apologetic lover. He had his greatcoat on, underneath his navy blue button-up's collar folded in every direction possible, one of the buttons missing its slit and making Jack look a mess. The immortals dark brown hair was ruffled only in one direction, obviously showing his sad approach at grooming on the way over here. Ianto's gaze fell on the Captain's blue eyes which held rue, sincerity, and some other sort of expression that somehow Jack learned to manipulate Ianto into falling so much in love with him. But, Ianto didn't mind it in the least.  
Jacks pleading face loosened into shock as Ianto sunk down to look at him eye-to-eye. Jack was still, the most frozen Ianto had ever seen him.  
Ianto just smiled softly, grabbing Jack's coat sleeves in his fists and pulling Jack into him. Jack nuzzled his nose instinctively into his lovers neck, inhaling his sweet scent; vanilla was Jack's official favourite as of that moment. Jack's arms wrapped around Iantos waist tightly, holding him as close as possible so Ianto understood.  
 _I love you_ , Jack thought as he planted a small, soft kiss to Iantos shoulder.  
"I know." Ianto whispered, pressing the side of his head to Jack's, holding him closer, never wanting to ever let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE tell me if this is REMOTELY good XD  
> This idea popped into my head when I was watching a show (I think it was How I Met Your Mother :S) and someone said "I'll go over there and apologize, even if it means going down on my knees" and I got a mental picture there................  
> ...  
> Okay, it may have been more of a smutty mental picture, which I may plan to write in the future, but its only fluff right now XD


End file.
